gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Lana Arwen Lazar
'Lana Arwen Lazar is a part-Native American teenage girl living in the FAYZ. She has the power of healing. Lana is the only "freak" not labled as one by everyone, mostly because of her healing ablility. It is said that Lana's dog Patrick is one of the only remaining pets of the FAYZ, since no one would dare kill the Healer's dog. Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. She told her parents she was trying to sneak vodka to a boy named Tony even though it was really for her. Her mother decided to send her to stay at her grandfather's ranch. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occured. Gone Lana was in her grandfather's truck when the FAYZ occurred. The resulting crash left her with injuries that should have killed her, but she learned that she had the power to heal with her touch when Patrick defends her from a mountain lion, getting fatal wounds which she heals with her hands. She and her dog, Patrick, take refuge in a hermit's abandoned shack, after trekking through the desert. There, she learns that the local coyotes can somehow talk. They take her hostage, telling her that she needs to teach them to kill because the Darkness demands so. While trying to escape the coyotes, Lana encounters Sam and his gang. Sam is almost killed by the coyotes, but Lana heals him. They bring her to the town. She uses her power to heal the injuries suffered by children at the Coates Academy who have been punished for having the power. She also heals Cookie, a former bully, and helps Dahra Baidoo with assisting the injured. After Sam and the Coates "freaks" escape from Coates to Perdido Beach, Lana is kidnapped by Drake and taken to the mine shaft to the Darkness to heal Drake's severed arm. She grows his arm back, but it becomes a whip instead of an arm. Hunger Lana is referred to as "The Healer" by many in Hunger, much to her dislike. She secludes herself from town in order to avoid the demands of kids wanting her to erase the smallest of pains, and takes refuge in Clifftop Resort. She is influenced by the Darkness throughout the story and plots to destroy it. Her plans fail, though, and the Darkness completely takes control over her. Under its influence, she attacks Dekka and nearly kills Edilio. Lana attempts to kill herself through radiation poisoning, but is rescued by Sam and Caine in the end. She heals Dekka, Edilio, Sam, Diana and Brianna. Lies In Lies, Lana is living in the Cliffside Resort with her dog Patrick. She seems to still be struggling with the darkness. She becomes addicted to cigarettes and alchohol, which is a luxury in the FAYZ. Towards the beginning of the book she has a confontation with Sam when he asks her if the Gaiaphage is gone. She flies into a fit of rage, but later it she realized that the Darkness has been using her healing powers all along to regenerate Drake Merwin, mending him and Brittney Donegal together in one body. She is still the healer and heals many of the injured children at the end of the book. Plague Lana continues her secluded life at Clifftop, but is drawn back to town because of the flu. She is working overtime alongside Dahra to heal the ill, both with the flu and the "Superhuman Death Cough". This deadly form of the flu causes the victim to literally hack up their lungs. When Hunter becomes infected with some goo he got from a flying snake in the forest, she discovers she cannot kill the bugs with her power. Dahra Baidoo believes this is because the virus is bred to be immune to Lana's abilities. When Brianna finds Lana and drags her back to where Sam, Quinn, Toto, and Dekka are, Lana heals Dekka after Sam desides to do last minute sugery in order to rid her of the bug infestation. She, with Sam's help, saves Dekka. Sanjit and Virtue Brattle-Chance are her and Dahra's helpers during the illness. By the end of the book, she is dating Sanjit. Her, Patrick, and the Brattle-Chances follow Sam to the lake. She and Albert are the only ones allowed to travel in between the lake and the town. Fear Lana and her boyfriend Sanjit, along with his adopted family, move back to Lana's room at Clifftop. Lana is sensing the Gaiaphage is tired and beaten, but will grow extremely powerful if he gets Diana's baby. Lana sends Sanjit down to Lake Tramonto with a note for Sam stating that Diana is endanger from the Gaiaphage. Later on, when Penny captures and enslaves Caine, Lana breaks up her temporary rule. She warns Penny that if she doesn't walk away, Lana will shoot her. Penny laughs it off and gives Lana one of her horrifying visions, but Lana is undisturbed, due to the time she spent with the Gaiaphage. Penny leaves, and she grants temporary control of PB to Quinn. Sanjit discovers a mutilated Taylor lying outside of Clifftop and brings her to Lana. Lana attepmts to heal her but discovers she can not heal her because Taylor is now not a mammal. She then states that it is in the same kind of power as the giaphage but isn't it. She is then left wondering the cause. At the end of the book, Lana knows immedietly the Gaiaphage is now Diana's baby, Gaia, and is coming to Perdido Beach. Lana is alarmed, but she wants to stay and fight by keeping kids alive. Just before Gaia, Drake, Penny, and Diana arrive, Sam and Caine tell Lana to go find Sanjit, because she will be most effective if she is here to heal kids. Lana goes in search of Sanjit, who is back at Lake Tramonto. Quotes '“Hello darkness, my old friend,” Lana half sang, half whispered. “I’m coming to talk with you again.” "Human do whatever she likes," Lana yelled back. "Human shoot you in your ugly face, you stinking, stupid dog." *** "No, no," Lana answered. "The Darkness told me to pick this guy's pockets. The Darkness wants gum. Thinks maybe Jim has a pack." *** Pack Leader: "Human. Go to Darkness," Lana: "Coyote. Go to hell!" *** "I am Lana Arwen Lazar. My Dad was really into comic books, so he named me Lana after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend. My Mom loved Lord of the Rings, so she named me Arwen after the elf princess." Category:Female people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Mutant people Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Humans Category:Surviors Category:people